Hard times
by thatrandomyugiohgal
Summary: Lust and Gluttony have a talk and...


Hey guys this is my Full Metal Alchimist. Just be thankfull that it isnt another fic with aster or DD. This also half done by my brother(who dosent have a account) So lets get this fic started.

I do NOT own Full Metal or anyhting. I only own my ideas.

xxxxStartxxxx

(Lusts pov)

I woke up in the dark empty dry room with only Gluttony for comfort. My brother look at me with his emotionless eyes. then he opend his mouth and slowly said "How many people can i eat today?"

Once he asked that my eyes teared up. Knowing fully that he was once a completly diffrent man. I sucked it up and a steady sigh came from my mouth. "None Gluttony... you fool." It seemed like a small whimper but we both knew that it was so much more than what it sounds.

Just yesterday we were told to find and kill the Elrick brothers... we did. Now I have live with myself killing two young bright souls. I hate my father but Gluttony doesn't. He's such a light hearted fool; but what is he suposed to think after all, his mind was swept clean and replaced for killing. (eating if you prefer)

It isn't as i hate him if i said that, well that would be the biggest lie of my life. I love Gluttony but having a relationship and failing at it dose take its place in your evil black heart dosent it?

I see it in his eyes now. He dosen't understand how i feel. He isn't a mind reader after all. But still i wouldv'e thought there was something in the spaceious head of his; guess not. I got up and took my time walking towards him. Slowly, calmly, verry sterdy. I can't help but to shed tears from my cold dark eyes. All he dose is look at me blankly like he dosen't notice how much i would do to save him. we are partners as well as brother and sister.

When i was at his side i slouched down and hugged him. Then i stopped for a second or so. What was i thinking, what is wrong with me and why do i feel like this? This was not normal. I should be glad beacause of our achievement but all it did was tear a bigger hole in my heart. Mostly beacause i saw Gluttony eat the two of them thats when i realized fully my brother was gone.

When we were younger and human beings we would laugh and play but now its just violence. Envy now just dispiseses me beacause she could see it in my eyes how much soorow I felt. I'm just glad father didn't find out.

xxx new day xxx

I'm outside on a firing range there's a hole in my chest and my phillosiphers stone is gone. I've been exiled! Envy must of told the leader how i felt that day I can't see Gluttony . I think he's safe well he has no emotion so how could he not be. I wonder what he's thinking soon as i'm not there. Probably nothhing his head is empty just thinking about whos he's eating today. And it looks like me!

Boom!

There's a bullet in my head and my last dying thought was of gluttony... crying for me wondering where i am. but i feel sad as i know that won't happen.

(gluttony's pov)

Lust. LUST. Where's my lust. Is she gone.

"shut up you fool" said Envy "she's been exiled. Serves her right feeling sad about killing our enemy. hmph. so In lamance terms SHE. IS .DEAD."

No lust isn't dead she can't be. She goes nowhere without me you're lying. LUST WHERE ARE YOU.

" Dead and so will you if you don't shut up about lust." snareld Envy.

well then kill me I go with Lust everywere. Even to the grave.

Envy's jaw drops as she can't belive Gluttony has feelings. Sloth walks in.

"Really gluttony you want to die like lust?" says sloth innocently.

Yeah Yeah i go everywere with Lust.

" SO BE IT " shouts greed who came out of nowhere. And with one fell swoops rips out his stone and kills him.

Envy and Sloth fall to the ground having both seen this.

This was the end of Lust and Gluttony. Reunited in heaven how it was supposed to be with lust loving and caring for her brother and gluttony doing the same.

xxxxxxxxxxENDxxxxxxxx

aurther's note:

Thankyou for reading this it means alot to us. My brother wrote the ending but it was his first.

chapter 4 of Unexpected will be uploaded at the weekend like always.


End file.
